Black Angel
by Jillian Snape
Summary: dire que la journée avait mal commencé était un euphémisme... Pourquoi diable sauver la vie d'un homme dont elle ignorait tout? Et pourquoi devoir le garder sous son aile? Qu'estce que Dumbledore avait en tête? SeverusOC


Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle remercia mentalement ses capacités à garder le contrôle d'elle-même en toutes circonstances. Si on lui avait dit, ce matin même, qu'elle devrait supporter Marcus et ses sarcasmes, allez à cette foutue fête des Trois Naissances, repousser les avances d'un Vitali un peu trop entreprenant et sauver la vie à un certain Maître Des Potions à Poudlard, elle vous aurait certainement rie au nez en vous disant d'aller vous faire soigner. Elle, Jillian, Général En Chef du Cinquième Bataillon d'Ombre, l'élite du monde Vampirique, elle, le plus grand Guerrier Vampirique que la Terre n'eut jamais porter, devoir faire tout cela ? Non, c'était une plaisanterie. Seulement, son avis avait dû changer du tout au tout à la vue de la longue, très très très longue journée qui l'attendait.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva assise devant le lit de Severus Snape, à devoir supporter sans broncher le regard plus qu'insistant de son 'presque frère', Billie-Joe, qui s'inquiétait pour son amie.

_ S'il s'inquiète réellement, il n'a qu'à arrêter de me regarder comme une bête de foire, parce que s'il n'arrête pas de suite, il risque d'avoir de réelles raisons de s'inquiéter_, songea amèrement la jeune femme en soupirant une fois de plus sous le regard qui se voulait bienveillant de son 'frère', mais, en ce moment même, elle le trouvait plus irritant qu'autre chose.

Elle passa une main froide sur le front de son blessé. Il était brûlant.

N'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vers le brun androgyne qui se tenait à ses côtés :

B-J, soit sympas, vas me chercher une potion anti-fièvre chez Sven et rentre chez toi, je peux très bien m'occuper de Snape toute seule.

La vérité était qu'elle voulait rester seule avec l'homme qui était en ce moment inconscient dans son lit. Ne plus avoir à supporter le regard trop insistant de Billie-Joe, et pouvoir détailler le corps de Snape à sa guise.

Depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre, il avait étonnamment changé. Ne devant plus passer ses journées et ses nuits à faire des potions pour le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, ses cheveux n'étaient plus gras, ils étaient plus doux, plus soyeux ;et son visage ne portait plus les traces de ses insomnies et de ses constantes inquiétudes. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi froids, et, en de rares occasions, il se laissait aller à rire avec les autres.

_ Un très beau rire, d'ailleurs_, nota la jeune vampire, s'exaspérant elle-même.

Son nez crochu avait été réparé par un sort vampirique (que le Maître de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Marcus, lui avait appliqué avec le soin d'un expert) ; et son visage, loin de toute l'inquiétude de la Guerre, semblait plus fin, et ô combien plus paisible ; bref, Severus Snape était devenu tout bonnement attirant.

Mais pour l'instant, le bel espion était inconscient à cause d'une banale petite bagarre entre vampire qui avait eue lieu non loin des cachots, dans Poudlard.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre, Poudlard avait recueillit plusieurs espèces cataloguées comme dangereuses par le ministère mais qui avait néanmoins jouées un rôle décisif dans la victoire sur le feu Lord Voldemort. Les vampires étaient restés bien plus longtemps que les lycans ou que les Walkyries à cause de la perte de toutes, ou presque, leurs cités, dont la plus belle, la Cité Noire (ou _Dalye Cataeyi Noroya_ en langue vampirique). Celle-ci même où vivaient tous les Guerriers Vampiriques et leurs dirigeants, Jillian, Marcus, Vitali, Nadwen, et, leur Chef à tous, Kyo. Etant la plus prestigieuse de toutes les cités, la Cité Noire prenait bien plus de temps que les autres dans sa reconstruction.

Poudlard avait donc accepté d'héberger les Guerriers et leur Chef. Seulement, les Guerriers n'étant plus dans leur _Cataeyi_ **(1)**, ils n'avaient plus d'_Ackaeto_ **(2) **de combat ou d'esclaves pour les servir ou les nourrir.

La tension peuplant les couloirs était vite devenue palpable et plusieurs, dont les plus hardis, avaient finis par se battre en Duel plus ou moins respectable.

C'est ainsi que Severus s'était retrouvé dans la chambre du Général En Chef du Cinquième Bataillon d'Ombre de Kyo : en voulant arrêter une simple bagarre.

Seulement, il avait eut la malchance de tomber sur bien, bien plus fort que lui : Vitali, le pire des Guerriers. Le seul à avoir réussit à le battre était Jillian.

Et cette dernière était dans la salle d'entraînement au moment de l'altercation.

Pour se faire pardonner le comportement de son collègue, elle avait accepté de prendre Severus chez elle, ainsi, il serait soigné par le meilleur, Sven, et il resterait sous une constante attention.

Il était blessé à plusieurs endroits, mais ce qui avait causé son état d'inconscience était sans aucun doute le formidable coup qu'il avait reçut à la tête.

Elle soupira et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, parsemés de mèches bleu foncé et vertes.

Si jamais Severus mourrait à cause de l'immaturité de son ex, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il n'avait pas survécu à toutes ses horreurs pour mourir à cause d'une simple bagarre !

Billie-Joe revint vite avec la potion et ressortit, laissant Jillian s'occuper seule de son blessé.

Les amis de la jeune femme trouvaient qu'elle travaillait trop et elle en était consciente. Elle savait aussi qu'à se rythme-là, elle ne tiendrait guerre plus d'un an grâce à ses pouvoirs vampiriques. Seulement, elle devait occuper ses journées, s'occuper l'esprit aussi, pour ne plus avoir ce sentiment de perpétuelle culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis la mort de toutes les familles vampire de la terre. Une véritable chasse aux vampires avait été ouverte par Voldemort, et les seuls immortels encore en vie étaient les Guerriers qui avaient eut de la chance ou qui étaient des Maîtres d'armes. Tous les Caliciers (ainsi que leurs Calices) étaient morts. Tout comme les estudiantes. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien la réaction des Calices dès que leurs Vampires tombaient au combat. Certains se mettaient à tuer tout sur leur passage, animés par la rage folle du désespoir, d'autres encore tombaient à terre et se laissaient tuer. Les rares Calices ayant survécu à la Guerre se laissaient mourir de chagrin.

Elle s'en sentait responsable, responsable de n'avoir su mieux protéger ses troupes, de n'avoir su mieux protéger les derniers êtres chers qui lui restaient, sa seule _famille_. Elle les aimait tellement qu'elle mourrait en même temps qu'eux, qu'elle mourrait mentalement à chaque fois. La seule personne à avoir réussit à ranimer la flemme de défi dans les yeux depuis longtemps éteints de la jeune femme se tordait de douleur dans le lit de la jeune Guerrière. Et ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Avec ses sarcasmes et ses silences, Severus Snape lui avait apporté bien plus que n'importe qui, et de ça, elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Il la comprenait d'un seul regard, il savait comment elle régirait alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle était revenue de la Guerre bien après les autres. Elle avait absolument tenu à participer au moindre enterrement de ses hommes, et elle avait passé des mois à passer d'un monde à l'autre, certains préférant être enterré en sol Moldu, d'autres en sol Sorcier, ou d'autres encore en sol Vampirique.

Elle passa une main apaisante sur le front encore brûlant du brun, et celui-ci cessa aussitôt de se tortiller de douleur.

Le serpent qu'elle avait tatoué au niveau des hanches, dans le bas du dos, ondula pour venir s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Une fois là, il devint de chaire.

_ La Guerre l'a traumatisé, Galaedo _**(3)**, lui siffla le serpent en fourchelangue.

_ Je le sais_, répondit la jeune femme. _Il en rêve chaque nuit, je le sens._

_ Je te trouve extraordinairement liée à lui, Galaedo Jillian. Ne pense-tu pas qu'il se peut qu'il soit ton Lyaed_ **(4)**

_ Mon Lyaed ? _répéta Jillian, incrédule. _Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit, Silver ? Un Lyaed ne peut l'être que par un sort ou une volonté du vampire, hors je ne l'ai jamais souhaité !_

_ Je le sais, mais n'oublie pas qu'un phénomène de ce genre c'est déjà produit auparavant._

_ Oui, mais c'était un Alya_ **(5)**_, hors je n'en suis pas un !_

_ Ca, c'est ce que tu prétends, Galaedo…_, répliqua le Corail **(6)**, pensif.

_ Silver, nous en avons déjà parler, je pensais que nous étions d'accord là-dessus : je n'en suis PAS un !_

Le serpent siffla de mécontentement mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Vous vous prenez pour un serpent, maintenant, Jillian ? lança une voix froide et sarcastique, mais où l'on percevait très nettement une once de douleur.

Jillian sourit à l'entente de cette voix, de ce sarcasme, qu'elle avait tant attendu au cours des dernières vingt quatre heures. Elle se tourna vers Severus. Celui-ci grimaçait de douleur dans son lit.

Je parlais avec mon Corail, contra la jeune Général. Et si ça ne vous gène pas, j'apprécierais assez que vous arrêtiez de gigoter ainsi, vous allez rouvrir vos plaies, et j'ai passé bien assez de temps dessus comme ça !

Il la dévisagea avec étonnement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin du chapitre, laissez vos impressions s'il vous plait

Lexique :

_Cataeyi _**(1) **: Cité en langue vampirique

_Ackaeto _**(2) **: Arène de Combat où les vampires se défient en Duels dits « respectable ». Ceux-ci s'arrêtent par K.O de l'un des vampires. Un simple divertissement ou une revanche pour les vampires. Les Ackaeto sont souvent utilisés pour faire tomber la pression lors des périodes de guerre.

_Galaedo _**(3) **: Titre honorifique donné aux plus grands Guerriers Vampiriques.

_Lyaed _**(4) **: signifie littéralement « Lié ». Un vampire peut être lié avec un représentant de n'importe quelle race, même de la sienne. Il faut pour cela qu'ils soient tous deux en communion parfaite, ou que le vampire formule un sort de Liage. Ils peuvent ainsi partager leurs pensées, leurs émotions, et, parfois, lorsque les deux Lyaeds s'aiment énormément ou qu'ils ont une confiance sans borne l'un envers l'autre, ils peuvent partager leurs souvenirs. Tout cela même à grande distance.

_Alya _**(6) **: Les Alyas étaient des Elus dans la mythologie vampirique. Ils sont censés avoir sauvé le Monde Vampirique d'obscures Démons, des Antiquités.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je tiens à préciser que tout sort tout droit de mon imagination, sauf les rangs vampirique (je les aies pris à je ne sais plus trop qui, donc si cette personne viens lire ma fic, qu'elle me fasse signe (même si je doute qu'elle la lise un jour lol)). Par conséquent, rien n'est vrai, je n'ai pas fait une étude poussée ! lol

Merci de me demander pour m'emprunter telle ou telle idée, je ne dirais jamais non, mais juste, demandez-le moi En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plut (j'en convient, il y a beaucoup de description, mais il faut bien planter le décor !)

Jillian Snape.


End file.
